Adam Third Wheel Torres: WhisperHug Edition
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Even when he had a girlfriend, well kind of, he still couldn't break free from awkwardly witnessing those intimate moments of his friends and their significant other. Little did he know it would be at Tori's Sweet Sixteen. Sequel to Adam Third Wheel Torres.


**Adam's Awkward Nights: WhisperHug Edition**

_Even when he had a girlfriend, well kind of, he still couldn't break free from awkwardly witnessing those intimate moments of his friends and their significant other. Little did he know it would be at Tori's Sweet Sixteen. Sequel to Adam Third Wheel Torres_

**A/N: Just wanted to give you a fair warning that this isn't rated M because this isn't a smut story. But it does have some elements that might not exactly be... PG? So I hope that doesn't really bother you and doesn't stop you from reading this story! However, if it does, understandable. **

**Ch 1**

It was one of those nights. The nights I would look back and smile at because of this incredible rush I had within me. I owed it all to Tori's sixteenth birthday, her dad's country club, and her generous offer to let WhisperHug play. That might have had to do with Zig and Maya but I'd like to pretend it's because our music is that amazing. She also let each member invite three of their friends. Since she already knew Eli and Dave from the play and added them to the list, I invited Drew, Becky, and Connor.

Becky hadn't come yet, though. She had church obligations to tend to. Her views might've been less strict, but she was still that good-hearted Christian girl. And I wouldn't want that to change. But hopefully she could at least come for the last dance. I didn't want to look like the pity case that had no one to dance with.

As much as I missed those full lips and big eyes, I still managed to have fun without her. Blame the WhisperHug gigs for that one.

"Salutations fellow band member. So, are you ready for round two?" Imogen greeted as I downed my Sprite from the open bar. Her chirpiness still remains, even after the tough breakup with Fiona.

"Round two? They want an encore?" I asked, nerves building up.

"Sadly, no. But they just hooked up the karaoke machine. We should do a duet together!" Imogen proposed.

"How about we don't. My musical spotlight is only reserved for the bass. But by all means, go for it!"

"Well, it was worth a shot. But you shouldn't be standing here all alone. You look like a lost puppy. You make me want to take you home and give you dog treats," Imogen admitted. "When is your gal pal coming?"

"Thanks, I was trying to give off that vibe. And I can't say," I answered. "But I'm have an awesome time. I just went for a quick drink break. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Okay. But before I go, I can still borrow your _Street Fighter _comics, right?" she asked. Imogen is going to her aunt's beach house in southern California this summer. She bought tickets to comic-con and wants to be Chun-Li. Being the nice friend who suppressed his healousy, I'm letting her borrow all my three volumes of _Street Fighter._ Besides, she's practically the only person who has successfully pulled off the same hairstyle as the character.

"Actually, thanks for reminding me. They're in my backpack, which is in Mo's van," I groaned.

"Oh. Well. I have the keys. I can fetch them," she offered.

"No. It's okay, I'll get it. Wait, why do you have Mo's keys?"

"He didn't have pockets in his pants and it wouldn't fit in Marisol's clutch-"

"Wait, who buys pants without pockets?" I asked.

"I know! That's what I said. But good thing my dress does," she grinned as she zipped one open and put her hand in. "I mean, they even have zippers. Which means I can dance the night away with no fear," she squealed as she moved around in a, I assume, dancing fashion.

"Is she showcasing those pockets again?" Bianca butt in, as she stood beside her friend that invited her to the party. I'd never expect these two to ever be friends but it strangely worked. Besides, the pair needed female friends.

"You're just jealous you don't have a dress like this," Imogen winked as she handed me the keys.

"Of course. Now put those pockets to use and dance with me," Bianca demanded. "You're coming too, Torres."

"As much as I'd like to revisit our ballroom fiasco at prom, I have to tend to Imogen's request," I replied. "But remember mine, Bianca."

"Discretion with Drew, I know. Besides, who tries to get it on at some sweet sixteen when the birthday girl's parents are here," Bianca pointed out, as she linked with the girl who had ribbons in her pigtails.

"Text me when you have the comics. My phone will vibrate in my _pocket_!" she turned her head as she scurried off with her dominating friend.

"Will do!" I yelled.

I had honestly no remorse taking a break from the party. I was two steps away from sweating through my shirt and the last thing I wanted was for Becky to be soaked after our slow dance. If she came anyway.

Fortunately, I had no problem finding the van, since it stuck in the parking lot like Bruce Banner did in the Avengers. When he was a green, raging monster of course. However, the problem was finding the backpack.

I felt a little uncomfortable considering the back of the vehicle was open, leaving me in total plain sight. Especially since I heard a bloodcurdling scream, the second before I slammed it shut. Locking all the doors and turning off the carlight. Putting myself in the fetal position.

As if I were going to be the dumbass to make myself look noticeable.

Here were my options:

I'm a virgin, so my odds of being the victim was low.

I had the keys, I could drive off.

I could risk it and run screaming back to the main room of the party.

People could have already heard the scream. I mean if it was Clare who got captured, Eli's boyfriend senses would be tingling and he'd find out what's going on in a matter of minutes. The same scenario goes for Bianca and Drew. He might be a dumbass, but his fighting skills make up for it. And let's not forget Katie and Jake. She is a blackbelt and every expression she gives is a death threat. Jake could be intimidating, if the killer forgot to recycle. I did surprisingly see Owen at the party and if it was Tristan, he could do some real damage.

If I found my Street Fighter volumes, they could be used as a weapon. Never underestimate the power of a papercut. Or maybe the killer could share a similar interest of using Hadouken as a catchphrase and the undeniable sex appeal of Killer Bee and decide to spare me. Having things in common can really impact someone.

Shit, I'm going to die.

As I tried to remember the precious moments of my life, I heard giggles moving closer in my ear. A familiar voice spoke up short after.

"Mo, why did you bring me to the van when you know Imogen has the keys?" Marisol asked. Yeah Mo, did you also heard that scream the killer who just slashed his recent victim? Because I certainly did.

"I wanted a little seclusion, that's all," he said as I heard him kissing his girlfriend. That, or he was slurping on Tori's complimentary refreshments.

"Well, you didn't have to pick me up halfway through the journey. You forget I'm a screamer," Marisol reminded.

Seriously? That was Marisol? Did she ever consider the insecurities of a sixteen-year-old boy? Especially when that said boy finished playing Slender Man the other day. I give her credit for having strong lungs, though.

"Well, you better be screaming my name soon," Mo hinted as I heard the smacking of lips.

No. She better not. I am not having a repeat of what happened a couple months ago. Do you know how long it took me to get over that emotional trauma? I still have nightmares of Jake's leopard thong and Eli's raging boner. Don't add more to those bedtime terrors.

"Here? D-do you have the condom?" I heard her struggling to say the words as Mo's kisses were more audible than ever.

"Crap. No. They're in Adam's backpack, which is in the shotgun of the van," Mo answered. Bingo. I quickly but quietly started making my way toward the front of the van and took mental note of how Mo's placement of his condoms were news to me.

"I can't believe I got turned on for nothing! See, this is why you buy pants with pockets! I mean who would even make something like that?" Marisol snapped. In which I internally thank the designer of those pants.

"They were on sale! Wait, I turned you on?"

"Yes. But why does that matter-_oh_" she sighed.

"I could still go down on you," his muffled voice said. "Now put your leg over my shoulder so I can hike your dress up."

_No, this is not happening. _

As I was accepting what was happening right before my ears, I finally spotted the backpack. However, the strap was stuck in between the door. I had a choice to make. Either blow my cover and open the door to free my bag. Or test my strength by pulling the backpack out of its trap. I chose the riskier route. Why? Because I hate getting caught, that's why.

"W-w-where did you le-earn to do that? We've n-never- OH MY GOD!" she whimpered.

The moans and hitched breaths grew heavier as the same did for my pressure on pulling the backpack. I swore to myself I would never be in a position such as this. But once again, fate decided otherwise.

_Honk_

"What the hell was that?"

Good news. I freed my backpack from the door. The bad news? I ended up crashing on the steering wheel from exerting so much force. I didn't think that was possible until now. It's a shame it had to be while my band member was satisfying his girlfriend.

I opened the door being incognito was now pointless. The facial expressions of Marisol and Mo realizing my presence was terrifying, but expected. Before the two could say anything, I threw the pack of condoms and keys at Mo. Then proceeded to walked away with my Street Fighter comics.

_When the hell is Becky going to get here?_

**Another A/N: Unlike the first story, there will be five parts to this. So here's obviously the first. Hope you enjoy it and by looking at the title, you can probably guess who Adam will run into next ;) **

**On another note, who's excited for October? :)**


End file.
